


Finale

by Daphnean



Series: Kyungsoo Kinktober [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Couch Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: Kyungsoo's never been good with compliments, but he has his own ways of making Yixing feel appreciated.





	Finale

The recital hall was absolutely stuffed full, almost uncomfortably so as Kyungsoo made his way through the crowd towards the backstage. The act was an extra challenge as he tried to cradle the bouquet in his hands to keep it from being crushed. He wasn’t the only one; swarms of young men and women were gathered near the doors, all making their cases to the stoic bodyguards on why they needed to meet Yixing or any one of his company's dancers.

Kyungsoo merely muttered his excuse me and pardon me comments until he reached the front, giving Yifan a tense smile. Crowds like this always put him a little on edge. “Hello, Yifan.”

Suddenly, the expression of the bodyguard melted into a very pleasant smile. “Ah, there you are. Flowers this time? You know he won’t shut up about them whenever you bring them.”

“I’m a florist. I do good work.” Kyungsoo chukled. “But thank you.”

Chanyeol from the other side of the rope, also watched over the door, but was just as softened at Kyungsoo’s arrival. “Honestly, you could bring him two dandelions and a smile and he’d talk about it for days. Tell him we said hi and that we need a raise.”

Kyungsoo gave him a nod as he was let past the ropes and into the doors. “I’ll try to remember.”

The hall was still full of the other dancers of Yixing’s studio loitering. A couple were in a heated discussion over something on a paper, one woman pirouetting while the other complained about the way her hands were held. He spotted a sleepy looking Jongin a little further down the hall and gave the young man a gentle smile. This perked the other man up and he gave one in retun.

“Hyung,” Jongin started, clearing his throat when the words were a little rough. “Did we do good tonight?”

Kyungsoo ruffled the other man’s hair, regretting it briefly when he felt all the sweat, but Jongin’s puppy bright expression at the gesture was worth it. “Perfect. I really felt afraid to blink and miss something.”

The sheepish, shy way Jongin handled praise was so endearing. He was glad that Yixing had taken on the cute rookie years ago, even if he was younger than he usually worked with in his advanced classes. Jongin really was one of the biggest talents in the country. When he came home most nights, Yixing had at least one story of bringing a challenge to Jongin only for the younger to completely decimate it by the end of class.

“Thank you. I got to go. Taeminnie is waiting for me.” Jongin’s cheeks were delightfully pink and Kyungsoo gave one a pat.

“Can’t keep the boyfriend waiting. Stay out of trouble. I’m busy tonight so I can’t bail your asses out of jail or something.” Kyungsoo gave him a pointed look.

Whining, Jongin hid his face behind his hands. “We just needed you to drive us home because we got drunk. No felonies, hyung. It was just the one time. Have a good night.”

Kyungsoo gave him one last pat, this time to his shoulder, before continuing off until he found room ten at the end of the hall and knocked. He heard some shuffling from inside till it finally opened. Yixing had obviously grabbed a shower, dressed in just a black sleeveless top and some gray sweatpants, hair still damp. The recognition in his eyes made them sparkle, dimple showing as he smiled.

“Soo.” He immediately pulled him forward, flowers and all, pressing a soft kiss beneath his ear. “I missed you.”

Kyungsoo knew trying to save the bouquet from the squeeze was impossible, so he relented, closing his eyes as he took in the smell of the roses and Yixing’s cologne. “I saw you this morning at breakfast. It isn’t like you’ve been gone for months.”

“So you don’t miss me back?” Yixing so sounded off-put that Kyungsoo refused to pull back and see his expression.

Pressing a kiss to the bare skin he could find on his chest, he spoke again. “I never said that.”

“You’re just as sappy as me, baby.” Yixing teased. “Come in, come in.”

The older man didn’t want to let go, shuffling them backwards with Kyungsoo still in his arms, only moving to shut and lock the door. He then pulled back just enough to look down at him and now the flowers. His lips parted in beautiful, pure surprise. No matter how many flowers Kyungsoo gave him, he always was just as touched by the gesture.

“Oh even a little squished they’re lovely, Soo.” Yixing had an empty vase near his mirror, immediately bringing the flowers to his nose to smell before placing them safely inside. Roses may have been cliché, but Yixing loved them and he loved his boyfriend in return too much to not include at least one.

He turned his attention back to Kyungsoo, who slid his hands into his slack pockets. “I never know what to say, so they make up for it. You dance like…you’re made of the music.”

Ducking his head, he looked to his dress shoes. Normally, his directness wasn’t something he disliked about himself, but he always felt it fell short when it came to complimenting his boyfriend. Yixing’s bare feet entered his vision, his head tilted up before their lips met.

“You have never missed a performance, forgotten to make me arrangements, and you always try. If you don’t think I feel loved and special, then you’re wrong.” Yixing’s lips were so soft, his sleepy expression a little softer with affection. Kyungsoo brought his hand to his cheek as he kissed him back.

Only a moment later and it grew heated, Yixing tilting his head to better slot their mouths together. Dancing got Yixing riled and Kyungsoo felt just the same watching him. While he’d held back earlier, now it was just the two of them in this dressing room with a perfectly soft couch just begging to be defiled.

Yixing started walking backwards, tugging Kyungsoo with him towards the aforementioned furniture. “What did you have in mind, Soo?”

“I think today you need to feel even more loved.” Kyungsoo’s confidence was rebuilding from his earlier doubts. There was one style of lovemaking that always left Yixing a wreck and Kyungsoo was itching to see him splayed out on the couch spent in every way imaginable.

Yixing’s eyes sharpened, darkened before he licked and bit his own lip. “Show me, baby.”

Kyungsoo started with kisses along his jaw, low murmurs against his skin before tugging his shirt off, hands tracing slowly down his perfect abs and chest. “I don’t even know how I keep my hands off of you…leave every morning with you still in bed and not just crawl back in.”

Yixing shuddered, breathing rough as he let his boyfriend undress him. Kyungsoo nipped his earlobe, on his tiptoes to kiss across his forehead now, not wanting an inch of skin to be spared. He always saved the neck for last, because that was one of Yixing’s more erogenous zones. He wasn’t ready for the older man to crumple just yet.

The sweatpants and boxers were easy enough to push down, his hands drifting over Yixing’s tight ass and cupping it briefly. He briefly considered snarking a remark out about his boyfriend’s ass obsession, seeing as Yixing never missed a chance to grope Kyungsoo or anyone else with a nice butt in his classes, but he was too distracted to tease properly. At least not with words.

Yixing finally moaned, soft and breathy. The sound went straight to Kyungsoo’s cock as he moved his kisses over the other man’s nose, the apples of his cheeks, his chin. He carefully skipped the lips, although he hesitated, waiting to see if Yixing would take control back. Yixing didn’t move, although his breath did catch.

Another kiss to his chin and Kyungsoo gently helped his boyfriend back onto the couch, leaning forward now for the kisses to trail down his sternum. His hands moved to his own clothing, deftly unbuttoning his dress shirt and letting it fall to the floor. He heard the soft swear Yixing let slip, felt those hands in his hair in reverence. The shoes and slacks quickly followed, but not before Kyungsoo reached back into the pocket, tossing out a small bottle of lube beside them on the couch.

“Always,” Yixing sounded a little strained as he spoke, “Always so prepared.”

Kyungsoo looked up to give him a smirk before moving to his knees in front of the couch, then lower still. He wasn’t a feet man, but he did give kisses to the top of each foot before moving up to the ankles. They had been so busy lately that Kyungsoo had missed this, missed the way he made promises with his mouth over each inch of Yixing’s body. A kiss to his knees meant that he’d be there when they grew weak, a kiss to his thighs meant he knew he’d always have a place to rest his head when he was tired.

Now able to catch his boyfriend’s expressions again, Kyungsoo looked up, glad he was on his knees, because that look made him tremble. Next time, next time he’d let Yixing worship his body in return. But today was both selfish and selfless, giving to the man who worked so hard and gave so much to him and his fans.

He finally took the lube; slicking his fingers while Yixing shifted to spread his legs, revealing everything to him. Kyungsoo leaned in to press a kiss there, to hear that resulting gasp, before replacing his mouth with his finger. He slid one in while simultaneously moving in to kiss the head of his long, thin cock instead.

When Yixing’s voice lilted with pleasure, higher and winded, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but pause to shudder, to keep his composure. He couldn’t look away, watching as Yixing’s head fell back onto the couch, his hands trying to get purchase on the fabric before sliding into his hair instead. Kyungsoo took more of the length into his mouth, continuing to slide his finger in, stretching and adjusting his boyfriend just to catch every single noise, every bite of his lips as he tried to keep from moaning too loudly.

The same attention he’d given to the rest of his body Kyungsoo gave to Yixing’s cock. He ran his tongue slowly up the shaft, pausing at the head to swirl and suck as he added a second finger, reveling in the tightness around his fingers, at how well the dancer took him. Yixing cried out at the curl, swiveled his hips downwards in a way that made Kyungsoo ache between his legs. He wanted to hurry, but he also didn’t want to rush this.

“More.” Yixing slid his fingers over his jaw now. “Soo, please.”

Three fingers in, jaw tender from sucking, Kyungsoo wasn’t able to ignore the request when his own erection was leaking against the floor. The wet slap of Yixing’s cock against his belly when Kyungsoo let it from his mouth was satisfying and hot, making him shudder as he lubed his own cock, pushing his boyfriend’s legs up and apart so he could move between them. Yixing took the stretch with ease. Catching the other man’s mouth in a kiss, Kyungsoo slid in.

The tight, wet heat was intoxicating, as were the noises he caught between them when Yixing found his voice again. He didn’t have the natural dancing skills of his boyfriend, but he found the rhythm of their lovemaking anyways; the heavy thrust and slow roll. It was now he finally moved to Yixing’s slender, pretty neck, licking up the side before latching his mouth on.

The wail the other man let out was so hot that Kyungsoo had to pull back after a moment so he wouldn’t come yet. Yixing’s hands dug into his shoulders, his ass, pressing him impossibly closer as they fucked.

Yixing had fallen into Chinese now, Kyungsoo only briefly catching some of the words, desperate and heady with want; please and close.

He moved back to Yixing’s neck, sucking just below his jaw as he quickened his thrusts, barely able to slide a hand between them to fist his boyfriend’s cock before Yixing came, searing and intense across their bellies, crying out.

Kyungsoo finished just moments afterwards, his vision going white and for a moment he swore he heard applause. It was just the rush of adrenaline, the sound of his pulse in his ears.

For a few long moments, they just remained there, taking turns pressing soft kisses to each other’s hair and cheeks. Kyungsoo attempted to move, to clean them up, but Yixing kept him close, voice husky and low. “Not yet.”

Closing his eyes, Kyungsoo indulged him once more. A few minutes more wouldn’t hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized this was close to Yixing's birthday just as I finished writing it so Happy Birthday, Lay! Have a Kyungsoo giving you all the love you deserve and then some. I was torn whether to have Kyungsoo worship Yixing's body or the other way around, but I decided to pick our handsome dancer instead at the last minute, when the story seemed to fit it best. This was a hard kink for me, because...well, I'm not sure why. It doesn't squick me or anything, I just suppose I don't see how it's much different than just loving someone's body normally. Looking stuff up didn't seem to help me, so I did my best with it. 
> 
> All acts written here are safe, sane, and consensual. All parties are legal age or above, as well.
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
